Betrayal is not always a bad thing
by A.C. Castle
Summary: After a betrayal, Kate is hurt. Can Castle make her feel better? rated T for language! a bit of drama at the beginning but its the good kind, trust me ;  Esplanie there too!


**A/N: Ok! so, hi :3 Happy Castle day to all! **

**this idea came over like to days ago, and it took life of its own. I'm not used to write so many words on English D: or Spanish for that mater.. hope i don't let you down! **

**Reviews are love! :3**

**Again, i don't have a beta and English is not my native tongue so.. sorry for any mistakes! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Castle :'( or the characters or anything like that U_U **

* * *

Kate was really exhausted from a case about a little girl. Those were the hardest. It had been a tough week for all of her team but finally they had caught the bastard that had killed that poor young soul.

It turned out it was a creep stalking the child, it got out of hand when he tried to talk her into buying her an ice cream and in this rage attack he had killed her. Just like that.

Kate was happy she was finally able to see Josh; they hadn't seen each other in over a month, with all the cases and his shifts at the hospital. She just wanted to relax and eat some Chinese food. So the now officially exhausted detective went to his apartment to surprise him. He had told her he was on shift until midnight but she could wait.

She unlocked the door and was about to say "Hi" when she saw him. On his couch making out with some woman. He heard the door slam and realized it was Kate, he ran after her and yelled her name, she was running away as fast as she could trying not to let the tears fall to her cheeks. She felt his grip on her arm and she turned to face him.

"What!" – The tears were now falling freely, more of anger and betrayal than anything else.

"Kate – I –"

"What? Now you don't have anything to say? How could you? What the hell was going trough that mind of yours?" – Her voice was loud, she was angry, more than that, she was furious.

"I wasn't thinking ok! It just happened, she means nothing! I just felt lonely and…you know I love you, Kate, please, give me another chance" – as he said that last sentence he tried to get closer to her, trying to embrace her.

She couldn't believe him, love? What on earth? And now he was trying to hug her? Maybe it was the moment, the betrayal or her heart been shattered again but she slapped him, hard. Without leaving him time to react she left the hall, got down the elevator and into the night. It was 10 o'clock so finding a taxi shouldn't be difficult.

She got into one but she didn't give him her home address, she didn't want to be alone. Lanie was with a hot date, she hadn't told her with who but she was sure it was Esposito. That only left Castle, maybe he was busy or asleep, ok not that, it was Friday after all. He probably was writing the third Nikki Heat novel.

She finally gave his address to the cabby and let the tears fall freely.

When she finally got to the loft she wasn't sure about knocking, what if he had someone over? Or just sleeping? But she didn't want to be alone, not now. With all her courage she knocked and waited. After a few moments she was beginning to walk away when she heard the door opening.

"Beckett? Is everything ok?" – He had noticed the red on her eyes, his face showed concerned

"I – well – never mind, I should go…"

"Come on in, I was just making something to eat" – he stepped out of the door to let her in, and she did.

He led her to the kitchen while he finished his sandwich and began making one for her. He hadn't said anything, if she was going to tell him it was on her own time.

"So, where is Alexis?" – She didn't make eye contact with him, just watched at some point on the floor

"With Mother on some spa retreat for the weekend" – he said calmly – "Peanut butter and jam?" – She just nodded. When he was finished they went to the couch and they began to eat silently. After the snack he asked her if she wanted to watch a movie but she shook her head.

"Josh and I broke up" – her voice almost a whisper, he looked at her for a moment before embracing her, gently while he whispered on her ear a simple "sorry". He returned to his position on the couch and spoke again.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I…I was going to surprise him so I went to his apartment… I opened the door and I saw him making out with some woman…" – the tears threaten to rise again but she managed to control them. She looked at him and saw anger, shame and concern.

"That… bastard… I'm going to kill him!" – His voice was grave and fist clenched

"Don't worry Castle, he is not worth your anger or mine for that matter" – her voice was calm but her eyes said another story.

"How could he? I mean, to you, the man has some nerves" – his voice was still filled with anger.

"Tell me about it, I practically ran out of there and took a cab here"

"You did? Why? – his face was calmer and surprised at her last statement, her head tiled a little and confusion showed on her face – oh, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you are here, I mean, why me?"

"Well, Lanie is with her no so secret boyfriend"

"Espo?"

"Yeah"

"They really think we don't know?"

"Well, they just don't want to change the group dynamics if it doesn't work out"

"I guess…"

"You still don't want to watch a movie? I have a very good selection"

"I really should go, I shouldn't have come…"

"Stay"

"Castle, no, it's late and…"

"Kate, - she froze at the sound of her name - stay. It's late and you shouldn't be alone, we'll watch a movie and you can sleep on the guest room. Please?"

She stared at him for a few minutes, thinking. He did have a point. She didn't want to come back to that empty apartment of hers.

"Fine, I'll stay"

His smile was big and childish, he handed her the DVDs and she picked a comedy, they quietly sat on the couch. It hadn't been half an hour when Rick felt something on his arm, Beckett had dozed off. He smiled softly and strokes the hair on her face and gently pulled it behind her ear. He contemplated her face, she seemed much more relaxed asleep and there was no sign of pain or sadness. He finished the movie trying not to make much noise. He didn't want to wake her but she would end up cranky and sore if she slept on the couch.

Kate felt a hand on her shoulder gently shaken it, and her voice been called out by…Castle? Her pillow was warm and, moving? When she opened her eyes and looked at the direction the voice was coming from, she realized that she was lying on his shoulder. How the hell?

"Castle?"

"Kate, you fell asleep, come on, to bed now" – his voice was almost a whisper

"Bed?" – Her voice was sleepy and sounded tired

"Yeah, come on"

Suddenly it all came back to her. The case, the break up, showing up at the loft, talking to Castle.

She was too tired to think so she just followed him to the guest bedroom. He left, after she was sitting on the bed, to get her something to change but when he returned he found her asleep on the bed all tucked in and he couldn't help but to smile, he left the clothes on a chair near the window and kissed her forehead gently. He turned off the lights as he whispered "Good Night, Kate" and left.

* * *

When she woke up, Kate was confused; she didn't remember where she was. She was sure she wasn't at her place or Lanie's or Josh's. At this last thought she remembered everything. Castle. She was at his guest bedroom. As she opened her eyes she saw the sun light from the window and turned her head to check the clock on the night stand. Almost 9 am. She looked around the room. It was very tasteful, simple and elegant. The bed was a king size and very comfortable, wooden closet and furniture. When she got up, she noticed the clothes on the chair and decided to change, she went to the bathroom and took a bath and changed.

She heard a loud noise coming from downstairs and practically ran to the source of the noise, the kitchen.

"Castle?"

She didn't see him but did hear a groan coming from behind the counter. She quickly went there just to find Castle under a pile of pots and pans. She couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well I'm glad someone finds this funny" – he said, still trying to get out of the mountain of cooking pans

"Need a hand, Castle?" – She said still laughing

"Appreciated it"

"What were you trying to do?" – She asked as she was removing the utensils from the pile

"Breakfast, sorry if I woke you"

"It's ok, I was already awake"

She helped him out of the floor and put the kitchen utensils on the dishwasher and sat on one of the counter stools. She was wearing the sweats and t-shirt he had left her the night before.

"What were you trying to make?"

"Hum, well it was a surprise. See when I was little and was having a really, really bad day, Mother would cook me this most amazing thing; it was a pancake with chocolate chips and cheese melted on top. It always made me feel better so… "

"Thanks, Castle" – she didn't meant the breakfast, he knew this.

"No need to thank me, I'll just finish here and take your breakfast to bed" – he smiled and continued with the task at hand.

"But I think I'll take mine without the chocolate chips"

"What? Why?"- He asked as he pouted a little.

"Too much sweet" – she answered with a little disgust on her tone.

"That's the whole point! Come on Beckett, trust me. Please?" – He said this with his best puppy eyes, the ones she couldn't say no to.

She rolled her eyes and agreed making him grin like a 6 year old on Christmas day. She went upstairs and sat at the bed. Checking her phone she found about a hundred missed calls from Josh and about 20 texts, all with the same crap. Oh yeah, she was still really pissed at him. "_I need coffee"_ she thought.

When she finished deleting the last text she heard the door knock. "Come in". Rick made his way with a tray and placed it on the night stand next to the bed.

The pancake was actually really good, the chocolate and cheese made a good combination and he had brought her coffee. He sat next to her and watched her eat. He was smiling but his eyes betrayed him showing concern and a little bit of anger.

"Castle"

"Yeah?"

"Don't stare at me. It's creepy" – she responded while eating another piece of the pancake.

"Oh, sorry, I just…How are you feeling?"

"Well, I can't say I'm not mad, cuz I am, but, I'm not really sad. It wasn't really working out for a long time now. I just never thought he would cheat on me" – she responded while playing with her food, not looking at him.

He just looked at her, he felt bad, really bad. He hated seen Kate suffer especially by that Josh guy, man he was angry. He just wanted to beat the crap out of him for hurting her. Beckett noted his anger and put a hand on top of his. That got his attention.

He looked at her, her face was soft and he swears could see a bit of a smile - "Hey…its ok. I'm fine now, Castle" he smiled and squeezed gently her hand before releasing it. They sat there, quietly, until she finished her breakfast. He took the tray with one hand while taking her clothes with the other, seen her face he just responded "I'm going to wash it so you have something to wear when you get home" with that he smiled and left the room.

She was left alone again, a smile on her face. Castle was so sweet at times, it surprised her. The way he had been angry at josh for what he had done was, well she didn't know what it was but it made her feel safe.

She made the bed and went downstairs, she found Castle on the couch playing with his iphone.

"Hey" – she said as she sat next to him, surprising him a little

"Hi" – putting his iphone a side – "so, what do you want to do while the clothes dry?"

"I don't know, Castle. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, detective Beckett, there is a lot of things we could do to kill some time" – his voice was playful and he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

As she rolled her eyes she said "Get your mind out the gutter, Castle"

"You wound me, Detective" – putting a hand dramatically on his chest, causing another eyed roll from Kate – "Actually I was thinking more on the lines of a board game or some laser tag" – his eyes shined at that last thought.

"Really?" – She asked, a little skeptical

"Yeah, who is the one with the mind on the gutter now?" – He smirked

She chose to ignore him and just answer "Actually a board game doesn't sound so bad"

"Great, come, I have too many to bring them here" – he stood up and offered her a hand to help her up, she took it, got up and retrieve her hand, maybe a second later than necessary. He walked her to his studio and stud in front of the closet.

"You really should step back" - She did, thinking at the little accident on the morning

Rick opened the door and held his arms in front of his face as if expecting an attack from the games, which didn't come. After putting his arms down he saw all of the board games ordered. "Hmm, Alexis must have been the last to visit this closet" – he said, Kate couldn't help but to smile at the thought, poor Alexis.

"So, choose your poison"

Beckett's jaw almost hit the floor, there must have been all of the board games ever existed, she looked around for like 5 minutes, couldn't decide, too much to choose from. After much consideration she chose battleship.

They played for a good half an hour; she won all of the games.

"I didn't know I was competing against an expert" – said castle, pouting

"Well, I'm a detective, what did you expected?" – She was amused

"Yeah, I guess. After all there is a reason why you are my muse. You _are_ extraordinary" – that gained an amused eye roll from Beckett which made him grin.

They heard a ring coming from the back of the loft, the clothes ware ready. He went to picked them up and handed them to her.

"You can change now if you want"

She accepted and went to the guest bedroom. She never thought hanging with Richard Castle could be so nice and relaxed. He wasn't driving her nuts, much. He really had helped her when she needed him the most and she was grateful, maybe she could trust him. Well, she already did, he was her partner after all but she realized just now that he was her friend too.

After she was ready she came back downstairs with all her stuff, she was ready to leave but Castel had other plans. After much pleading and puppy dog eyes she agreed to stay for the day. The watched movies and talked, ate some take out and just relaxed for the day.

She was planning on going to work on the afternoon to do some paperwork but then Castle remembered her that Montgomery had them kicked out of the precinct until Monday.

She left after dinner, she assured him that she would not be alone; Lanie would be more than happy to have a girl's night out and promised to call him if she needed to talk. He even called the ME to make sure she was free to hang with Kate.

* * *

"Hi, Lanie"

"Don't 'Hi, Lanie' me" – she said after getting comfy on the couch next to the detective, they were at the ME's apartment.

"What?"

"I just got a call from writer-boy; he wanted to make sure I was free tonight to hang with you"

"He did what?" – Kate was in shock and a little angry at Castles intrusion.

"Yeah, why would he do that, girl? What happened?" – Her voice sounded concerned.

Beckett told her best friend the whole story about Josh and how she ended up spending the night at Castle's. After that Lanie was mouth open and anger on her eyes.

"That son of a… If you want Ja… Esposito and Ryan to pay him a visit, just say the word" – she responded, fuelled with anger on her eyes.

"Don't worry, - she responded amused at her friends attempt to hide her relationship with Javier - I should be more surprised but things were pretty bad between us, at least he could have the decency to break up with me first."

"To say the least, now spill, what happened with Castle?"

"Nothing, Lanie. We just played games and watched movies; he was a real gentleman and friend. It was kind of refreshing actually" – she tried not to smile at the memory but failed miserably, a thing that didn't go unnoticed by the ME.

"Right…and the call I just received was from a concerned friend, huh?"

"About that, I'm going to kill him on Monday"

"No, girl, you're not. He was right at calling me. If I had plans you would have stayed in your place alone and you don't need that now. It was really thoughtful of him"

"But I'm fine, Lanie"

"You may think so, but you are not, you need ice cream and a drink" – she said smiling and got up to pick up the ice cream and some spoons.

And so they ate chocolate ice cream and drank a few beers, chatted about work and her day at Casa Castle and Lanie about her new guy, not giving names of anything too give away. But Kate knew who she was talking about. And she was happy, her friend seemed to be falling for Esposito and by the things she told her about him, he was falling for her too.

On Sunday they left early and did some shopping, had lunch and spend the afternoon on a mall and catching a movie.

It was a little past 9 pm, when she got a text, she thought it would be from Josh and was ready to just turn off the phone but then she saw the recipient. Castle.

"**How are you feeling?" **

She couldn't help but to smile, that guy knew how to be sweet when he wanted to.

"I'm fine, went shopping with Lanie, and you?"

"**I'm glad. Just finished a few chapters of Nikki Heat and watched a movie with Alexis"**

After a few minutes another text showed up

"**What are you doing? :0)"**

"I was about to read a book and to sleep"

"**Oooh, Nikki Heat, I hope?"**

"More on the lines of Patterson "

"**You wound me, betraying me with my poker buddy :(" **

"Haha, don't be such a baby, Castle. I have nothing else to read, I already read naked heat and you know it"

"**: D true, well I'll let you betray me with Patterson then. Cya tomorrow. Dream of me ;)"**

"You wish. Night, Castle"

"**You know me so well. Night, Kate" **

Rick could almost feel the eye roll on Beckett's face when she read the text. He was relieved that Lanie had been there for Kate and that she seemed to be herself again.

* * *

I had been a week since that night and things were back to normal, Castle and Beckett bickering and flirting all the time. But something was different, this Javier Esposito noticed.

"Hey, bro" – he called out to Ryan

"Yeah, what's up?" – Kevin responded

"Don't you notice something odd bout mom and dad?" – He asked when they were close enough not to be heard by the couple on detective's Beckett desk.

"Like, what? They're always bickering as usual" – he answered, clueless as usual.

"Man, you're useless. There is this vibe that's something has changed"

"Nah, you're seeing things"

"Wanna bet?" – He asked as he gave Ryan the up down in an 'I dare you' kind of way

"How much?"

"20 bucks"

"Deal" – they shook hands and went their separate ways. Esposito had other ways to find out the truth.

Later that day he was at Lanie's place, just talking when he asked.

"So, chica. What's with Castle and Beckett?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, woman. Something happened, they are different"

"Different good or different bad?" – She showed concern, _what could writer-boy had done this time?_ She thought.

"Good, I think. Did they hook up?"

"Not to my knowledge, want me to find out?" – That comment made Javier's face to light up.

"If you don't mind" – his grin was bigger than the Cheshire cat

"You made a bet with Ryan, didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

She gave him one of her 'Are you kidding me?' looks as she answered "Like if I didn't know you Javier"

They laugh and kept talking about other things, Lanie was going to have a talk with Kate soon enough but she knew how to prioritize and she had other things in mind at the moment.

* * *

The next day Kate got a text from the ME saying "Get down here without writer-boy, ASAP". Weird. She was on her way when the elevator doors opened and she saw her shadow walking out with the two cups of coffee.

"Castle, hey, thanks" – she said as she grabbed her cup and went to the elevator

"Beckett, where are you going?"

"Morgue, I won't be long. And don't sit on my chair!" – She said when the doors of the elevator were almost closing.

"Lanie?" – She called as entering the morgue

"Here, girl" – she responded

"So, what's up?" – Kate asked a little curious

"I should be asking you that, my sources tell me you and writer-boy had been acting different, spill it"

"There is nothing to spill, Castle and I are fine"

"Some might say too fine. Come on, girl. It started since last week when you stayed at his place"

"And I told you, nothing happened. We just played and watched movies"

"Well, something must of happen" - after a few moments of silence she continued - "But if you don't wanna tell me, that's fine. You know I'll find out either way"

"If there was something to tell, I would tell you"

* * *

After a glare from her friend and an eye roll from Kate, she went back to her desk to find Castle on his chair playing with his Iphone. When he noticed her sitting on her chair, he smiled. After that weekend he had realized how he truly felt. Actually he had been feeling things for her since a while but the anger he felt the other night wasn't normal. That's when it hit him and now he was in trouble, she would never feel anything for him, with his reputation. He tried to concentrate on his game but he couldn't, a wave of sadness washed over him, and apparently didn't go unnoticed.

"Castle, Are you ok?"

He just looked at her and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes "I'm fine. So, what did Lanie wanted?"

"Hum, nothing, just girl talk" – she could feel her cheeks burning up so she focused on her paperwork.

* * *

"I'm going for some lunch; want me to bring you something?" – Rick asked Kate while he was getting up.

"Pizza, please" – she responded without looking away from her paperwork, he just nodded and went to the elevator.

Instead of heading for the exit he went to the morgue. Hoping he wasn't interrupting anything between the ME and Esposito he called out for her. She answered and he entered, sitting on one of the little silver chairs next to Lanie. Concern all over his face.

"Anything I can do for you, writer-boy? I don't think I have a body for you" – she said while removing her gloves.

"I think I am falling for her, Lanie"

"Who? Kate?" – She asked a little stunned at this declaration, but not really surprised.

"Of course. Who else?" – His voice was low and sad.

"I thought you still were with your ex-wife"

"Gina? Hell no, I ended up things with her like two weeks ago. When Kate came to my loft and told me about _Josh _– he practically spited his name_ – _I was so angry, I wanted to kill the man. And seeing her hurt it just killed me, that's when I knew"

"Ok, I get that, but, why do you look like a puppy that just got kicked?"

"Cause she could never love me back, she just ended a bad relationship and her walls are stronger than ever before. But I can't imagine been with anyone else, I don't want to"

"Oh, Castle. – She gave him a friendly pad on the back – don't sell yourself short. You are a great man and truly care about her, she noticed last week, you know" – that made him look at the ME, a little hope behind all the sadness on those blue eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she called you a friend and all. You know, you need a plan"

"You think?"

"Of course, just be there for her, show her you care and how you feel on a very, extremely, subtle manner"

"I think I can do that. Thanks, Lanie" – his smile was sincere.

He left to get the pizza for Kate and himself.

"I guess Ryan owns me 20 bucks" – the voice of Esposito sounded behind a door.

"I guess so, this is gonna be interesting" – Lanie responded just before they kissed.

* * *

That Friday Rick and Kate were as usual, there was no new case so she was doing some paperwork while he was watching her. She glared at him for the 12th or 20th time, her way of saying 'don't stare, it's creepy' he sighed and went back to his apps. Five minutes later, the same thing only this time she preferred words.

"Castle, stop. Its Friday, what are you doing here anyway?" – She asked starting to lose her patience.

"I don't have anywhere else to go, plus if I don't keep an eye on you, you're going to be doing paperwork until God knows when"

"That's not true"

He just stared at her, brow lifted in a skeptical way. "Come on, it's 9 pm, we are going out"

"What? No, we are not"

"Oh, yes, we are. Want me to get the captain to order you to get out of here?"

Deaths glare and eye roll later she agreed "But we are not going out, I'm going home"

"So you can do your paperwork at home? I don't think so, plus I don't want you cheating on me with Patterson, once was enough"

"Who said it was only once?" – She said with a smirk on her face

"You wound me, Detective" – the writer said dramatically putting a hand of his chest. "More reason for you to go out with me, you need to make it up to me" – he said with his most charming smile.

_Damn,_ she thought. That smile was dangerous. "Fine, Castle. But no funny business"

"I swear, I'll be a perfect gentleman" – he said while he took her coat to help her in it. He grabbed his and they left.

Kate Beckett was surprised, that man could behave when he wanted to. They had been at 'The old Hunt' for drinks. They had talked all night, no work, just getting to know each other. The night was calm so they decided to walk to her place. They were almost there.

"I have to say, Castle, I'm surprised, I had fun tonight"

"I'm glad. You needed to relax"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" – at this he stood still, looking at her trying not to smile

"Wait, did you, Kate Beckett said that _me_, Rick Castle was right, on anything?" – Still trying to look shocked and not amused, but failing completely.

"Don't get use to it" – she said, amused as well.

"Can you repeat the part where I was right? I want some evidence" – said pointing at his Iphone, smiling.

She slapped him playfully on his arm and they continue the walk. She was silent for a moment or two, thinking. About the last two weeks, how _he_ had been there for her. That thought made her stomach flip flop. Oh, these feelings weren't good; she knew that, she had been burned once by this man. But something was different, he was different, it was the little details, him staying on a Friday night with her for example, offering rides home after the long nights or a coffee exactly when she needed one, knowing when to be serious and not act like a 9 year old on sugar rush.

"Kate" – his voice was almost a whisper but him saying her name, he only did that when something big was happening.

"Yes, Castle?"

"Are you Ok? You've been quiet for a while, you are not thinking of…"

She was startled, his face showed concern, real one and also something she couldn't quite put a finger on it but it made his eyes sparkle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And no, I got over him. I'm fine, really" – she smiled and tangled her arms around his for warm, it was pretty cold, yes, that's what she said to herself. He didn't mind and they kept walking in comfortable silence until they got to her building.

"Well, I'm gonna call a cab. See you on Monday?"

"Yeah, Night, Castle" – she said while opening the door to her apartment.

"Night, Detective" – he turned to walk away when he heard her voice.

"Castle, thanks" – her voice was sincere and quiet, which made his heart melt.

"Always" – he said, walking away.

That night Kate Beckett felt she was in trouble. She needed to talk to Lanie.

* * *

"So, he said Always and walked away"

They were at the morgue; apparently the morgue was the place to have deep conversations these days.

"Wow" – that was all Lanie could say, writer-boy was on his best these days, she had to congratulate him

"Tell me about it, after that all I could think about was his behavior"

"Just his behavior?" – That got her a glare – "Just saying"

"Well, I don't know. With what happened last summer I'm just…"

"Kate, that was last summer, - she cut her off - so he made a mistake, we are all entitle to one, besides he didn't know 'bout you and Demming being over"

"I know, but I don't know what I want, risking our partnership. I don't know if I'm ready for that"

"Girl, I'm just going to say this once, so listen carefully. You deserve to be happy, and Castle makes you happy, so why don't give it a shot?"

"If we break up? I don't want to lose him as a friend, Lanie"

"And if you don't?"

* * *

That left Kate thinking, if they didn't break up, maybe getting married, kids, wow, wow, calm down she told herself. She thanked the ME and went back to her desk, as always Rick was waiting for her, and every time he looked at her, he'd smile. "Had a nice girl talk with Lanie?"

"Yes, wait. How did you know?"

"For one, Esposito is here. Well, was here – he said looking around the bull pen – talking about timing. And two, where else would you be?"

"I do have friends outside work, Castle" – she responded giving him one of her best glares.

"I'm not saying you don't, but its lunch break and I'm here not eating with you, Ryan is here too and you don't seem to eat unless obliged"

After an eyed roll she continued going through paperwork. After about five minutes she looked at him, he had this annoying 'I told you so' look on his face. He got up and practically forced her to walk. "Food, now" was all he said. She obliged and took her coat and bag.

That week they had a murder, a man on his forty's was shot to death on the chest 5 times with a 9mm. it took them only a day to find the murderer, the man's wife, after finding out he was having an affair with her sister, shot him in an anger rage. The rest of the week was slow, just paperwork, Kate actually got home early most of the days but she had nothing better to do there. By Friday she was staying on the precinct out of pure boredom, just hanging with the boys. At 8 Ryan left to go on a date with his fiancée and ten minutes after that, Esposito said something about a hot date and left as well.

"So, together alone again huh" – rick said grinning.

"You don't have plans?" – said Beckett, more out of curiosity than to avoid the question.

"No, not really. Alexis is with Ash having dinner with his parents. So I'm here with you, unless you have plans" – his curiosity was almost palpable

"Maybe…" – she answered playfully but her amusement stopped when she saw his eyes gone dark for a moment

"With, whom?" – His voice was a little sad and disappointed, that made her heart drop.

She got up and put on her coat, he looked at her trying his very best not to look sad.

"You're not coming?" - She asked, his eyes were big as plates and soon enough after that, the shine on his eyes that she loved seen, was back with a smile so bright that could light up a room.

"Me?" – He looked like a boy on Christmas morning

"Yes, you, come on, I'm hungry" – she smiled and started to walk to the elevator; before she could push the button he was already behind her. The man was fast when he wanted to.

Dinner went smoothly, like always, they were comfortable with each other and he was bringing his charm to full power without been to obvious. He paid for dinner after much debating with Kate and then they walked to her apartment, just like last time. Except this time he took her hand and walked on another direction, before she could even open her mouth he said "trust me" after letting go of her hand. It was cold so he tangled his arm around hers for body heat. So he said, perfect excuse. He led her to this little place, hidden from everything.

It was an ice cream place, handmade according to Castle. He knew the owner, of course. They've met when he needed to do some research for one of his early books and maintain contact since then. The place was intimate; it looked like an old ice-cream parlor. Very few tables and a counter with all sorts of ice-cream flavors.

She picked cherries and he picked chocolate chips and vanilla. They sat there talking; him telling some wild stories about his research trips, places and people, she was telling him some stories about her rookie years. She was having a good time, feeling like she was getting to know the real Castle.

There is no need to explain how he was feeling. Happiness was one of those feeling, love was another, even though he didn't want to admit it just yet, it was too soon, but it was there.

It was 11 pm and the owner told them, very politely, that they were closing down, so, Rick paid the bill and finally went the way to her apartment.

When they got there he was about to call a taxi when she asked if he wanted to go in for a coffee. That left him speechless for a good minute or so.

"Castle, Are you ok?"

"Uhm, yeah. So I'm going to go now"

He saw the brief wave of sadness on her eyes as she found the key to her place and opened the door.

"Well, Night, Castle"

"Kate, wait. It's not that I don't want to, I do. It's just that I don't know if you are ready and I mean…oh what the hell"

He stepped closer to her, eyes never leaving hers, before courage left him for good he cupped her cheek with one hand and before she knew what was happening he kissed her, slow at first, like he was standing on a mine field and the next step could kill him. After a few seconds her brain began to function again, realizing what was happening. Her instincts told her to pulled back, hit him or point her gun at him but she didn't want to, this felt right. His lips were warm and he knew how to use them. She responded to the kiss, her arms embraced him and ended up on the back of his neck. After what it seemed like forever, the need for oxygen was great so they parted. Breathing heavily he smiled but he was also worried about her reaction. He decided to open his eyes and he saw her, smiling. He felt like he could breathe again.

Was she smiling? Oh gosh, she was and couldn't stop, she was happy, damn. She opened her eyes and tried to contain herself from giggling. This was not good. She needed to talk to him. Set things straight.

"Come inside"

"Kate, no"

"To talk, Castle, we need to talk. When is your mind out of the gutter?" – She asked between serious and playful.

"Oh" – he laughed and went inside.

He joined her on the couch and remained silent. They would talk when she was ready, he would wait for her all the time she needed. She was deep in thought, analyzing. After a few minutes she decides to make some coffee to relax a little.

She served him a cup and one to herself, after a sip she began.

"So, the kiss…"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have but I saw your face and I didn't want you to think that…"

"Castle, you don't need to apologize"

"I don't?" – He asked a little shocked.

"Yes, Castle. I kind of like you, a lot actually" – she responded trying to suppress a smile and a blush but failing at the end. At this his grin could not be bigger or happier if he tried.

He had to suppress the urge to kiss her right then. He just nodded, still grinning like a child. Finally he was able to speak again.

"So, what do we do?"

"Well, we have to remain professional, no funny business at work or on crime scenes. And I would like to keep this a low profile from the press for as much as possible…"- while she said this all he could do was nod, his smiled seemed glued to his face.

When she finally stopped talking he remained silent "Cas…" - before she could even finish saying his name, his lips were on hers.

This time the kiss was more passionate, from both of them. He was saying all of what he felt with that one kiss, and so was she. The kiss started to deepen, hands everyone and thongs wrestling in a passionate battle. When the need for oxygen was larger than of that of their own desires, the broke apart, foreheads together, breathing heavily, eyes closed, enjoying the moment. After a while she was the first to speak.

"Rick, let's take things slow. Ok? I don't want to rush anything" – she said, almost out of breath.

"Ok, I'll go then. Tomorrow I'm taking you out on a date" – as he said this, he kissed her softly and began to stand up, but she grabbed his hand.

"Stay, please"

"But I thought you said…" – he responded a little confused.

An eye rolls and laughs later "The gutter, Castle. Really. We'll sleep on the same bed. Nothing else, just sleeping"

He remained on the spot, smiling. "I'll call Alexis to tell her I won't be home tonight. I'll be back in a sec." after leaving to the kitchen she was left alone with her thoughts. She was going to spend the night with Richard Castle, and tomorrow they would go on a date. She felt like a teenager in love. And it felt wonderful.

Fin :3

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! i don't know if i should continue... you'll have to let me know :3**

**Happy Castle Day! **


End file.
